


Forever Young

by Pikajimin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, back when I was into exo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6308608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikajimin/pseuds/Pikajimin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You may fall a thousand times, but you will rise every time you do. You can make a difference. You are survivors. You are living and breathing, be thankful that you are. You can change the world. Don’t stop right here. You have so much more to live for. Keep living. Keep going. Keep surviving. We are forever young and you know this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Young

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a friend a long time ago, so now I get around to posting this...

**Chanyeol: Exo’s playing at Paradise Lost at seven. We’re going.**

**Joonmyeon: I’m not.**

**Chanyeol: Please?**

**Joonmyeon: Last time I went, you got drunk and asked Baekhyun to sign your chest.**

**Chanyeol: I’ll eat your cooking.**

**Joonmyeon: It’s not that bad.**

**Chanyeol: Please? I’ll do whatever you ask.**

**Joonmyeon: Fine.**

            Chanyeol and Joonmyeon get to the club early so they can be close to the stage. The elder male would have preferred not to be so close to the stage, but Chanyeol insisted they line up early. They weren’t the first ones in line, but they were going to be in the front row definitely. The taller male is bouncing on the balls of his feet. He’s excited to see his favorite band live. He’s been to almost all of their lives so far as well as their street performances.

“You just saw them a month ago,” Joonmyeon states.

“And?” the taller questions.

“I give up,” the elder says.

“Joonmyeon, they saved me. You know this. You saw how I was two years ago,” Chanyeol explains.

            Chanyeol doesn’t like bringing the past up. He doesn’t like dampening the mood. The elder male places a hand on Chanyeol’s shoulder and squeezes a bit. Chanyeol softly smiles at him. The line starts to move. Staff are checking i.ds and putting bracelets on the ‘of age’ adults. Chanyeol forgets that Paradise Lost is a nineteen and over club, and anyone under that can’t enter. The staff checks his i.d and puts a bracelet on him. Joonmyeon does the same. They enter the club and make their way to the front row. They lucked out this time and managed to get seats right in the center. Chanyeol squeals.

“I’m going to the bar to get water. I’ll be back,” the shorter male states.

            Chanyeol nods his head. Right in front of him is Baekhyun’s mic stand, bandana tied to it. He’s excited he got this close this time. Everything is so surreal to him. He feels like’s he floating on cloud nine. “I’m back. Here you go,” Joonmyeon says as he passes him a bottle of water. He takes the bottle and holds on to it. He thanks the elder male. “Everything okay?” the shorter asks. “Yeah, it’s just I’d never thought how close to them I’d be. I’m so close to the stage,” Chanyeol explains. The elder male hums in response. Chanyeol goes on about what songs he wants them to perform. The lights go black and everyone is chanting ‘Exo, Exo, and Exo’. He chimes in.

            The booming of the drums fill the air. The bass guitar and guitar join in. It is a few moments before the front man joins in. A familiar song starts playing. The singer’s voice blends in with the instruments. Chanyeol is singing along with the rest of the crowd. His body is thrumming with adrenaline. He’s smiling. The front man is dancing with the microphone. When the song ends, the singer grabs a bottle of water and takes a sip. He makes eye contact with Chanyeol and smiles. Chanyeol’s heart skips a beat.

“Hello everyone we are Exo! Thanks for coming out tonight. We see a bunch of familiar faces out here. I’m glad you are back. We have a few new songs coming out so we’ll play them tonight. Let’s get on with the show shall we?” the singer explains.

            The other members talk before the next song starts. It’s a slow song. Chanyeol sings along. He sways from side to side. Baekhyun reaches out to the crowd. Chanyeol reaches out to touch Baekhyun’s hand. Their fingertips brush before the singer moves on. Chanyeol smiles brightly. The song is over and a new song starts.  After that song plays, Baekhyun starts to talk again.

“Our last song is special to us, so I hope you find it special too. All of us pitched in to produce and write it. We wanted to write something that will give you guys the courage to keep going in life. You may fall a thousand times, but you will rise every time you do. You can make a difference. You are survivors. You are living and breathing, be thankful that you are. You can change the world. Don’t stop right here. You have so much more to live for. Keep living. Keep going. Keep surviving. We are forever young and you know this. Our last song is titled ‘We Are’.  I hope you enjoy this,” the singer says.

            Chanyeol starts tearing up. Once the song starts and Baekhyun’s voice fills the club. Chanyeol is crying. Baekhyun reaches out to touch the fans. Chanyeol reaches out to the singer. This time it’s more than a brush of the fingertips. The singer holds the taller male’s hand for a brief moment before moving on.

            The song ends and Exo takes their bow before walking backstage. The whole crowd is chanting ‘encore’. A few minutes later, Exo comes back on stage to do an encore song. It’s a slower love song. Chanyeol sways from side to side. “I promise you ‘forever’ right now,” Baekhyun sings. Chanyeol sings along with him. He feels like this is it, this is forever. He knows that after this live show Exo would be leaving for another city. He knows that everything would feel like a dream. He knows that forever doesn’t exist, but for right now he pretends it does.

            After the encore, the staff starts to file people out of the club. The first row gets to stay and Chanyeol is confused. He normally knows if Exo is having an event after the show. He hasn’t heard anything about tonight. He looks over at Joonmyeon with a confused expression.

            Exo comes back on stage, still in their stage outfits. Four chairs are sitting on the stage. Exo takes a seat. A staff member explains that this event was last minute, and that it’s a meet and greet kind of deal. Chanyeol looks over at Joonmyeon and smiles. His friend smiles back.

“Thank you guys for coming out tonight!” Kai exclaims.

“You guys were great,” D.O says.

“Thank you,” Lay says.

“Thank you guys so much for supporting us. If it wasn’t for you guys we never would have made it,” the singer says.

            Exo gets off stage and walk to the small crowd. They chat and drink with fans. Chanyeol walks over to the singer. “Thank you so much. Thank you for saving me,” Chanyeol says. The other fans circled around them leave to chat with the other members. “I didn’t save you. You did. You saved yourself. All I did was push you in the right direction. That was all you. But you are welcome though,” Baekhyun says.

“Can I hug you?” Chanyeol asks.

“Yeah,” the shorter male replies.

            Chanyeol wraps his arms around the singer’s tiny frame. Baekhyun wraps his arms around Chanyeol. The singer lets go and so does Chanyeol. “What’s your name?” Baekhyun asks. Chanyeol tells the singer his name. Baekhyun smiles at him. The taller male doesn’t say anything and neither does the singer. They stand like that for a few seconds before Baekhyun clears his throat. “Chanyeol, you have potential to do great things. Don’t let one bump in the road keep you from believing that you are a survivor and survivors keep going. If I don’t see you next show then I’ll be disappointed in you. You’ll keep going. You’ll keep living. I know you can do it. If something goes wrong, you have friends. You have us. Don’t let whatever it is stopping you, stop you,” Baekhyun says.

            The staff tell everyone that it’s time to go. The fans groan, but thank everyone from Exo to the staff. Exo heads backstage. Chanyeol watches them leave to go backstage. Joonmyeon tells him that it’s time to go now. The two of them are about to walk out the door before Baekhyun comes running out. “Wait Chanyeol!” Baekhyun exclaims. They stop and Chanyeol meets the singer halfway. “Here if I find out that you gave this to anyone, I will kill you,” Baekhyun says. Chanyeol takes the paper and smiles softly at the singer. Baekhyun tells him that he has to go. The taller male watches him disappear behind the curtain.

“What was that all about?” Joonmyeon asks.

            Chanyeol tells him that it’s nothing. He looks at the paper and it’s an i.d for Kakaotalk because the singer is smart enough to not give out his phone number. They walk out of the club and to Joonmyeon’s car. The elder drives Chanyeol home and tells him bye. The younger male waves and goes inside.

            He kicks his shoes off and pads to his bedroom. He opens up the app on his phone and sends a friend invite to Baekhyun and sends a message. The singer accepts his request and sends a message back. Baekhyun sends one back saying ‘don’t forget we are forever young. Forever doesn’t exist, but we will live on.’ Chanyeol smiles and tells the singer to rest up. The singer sends a message back telling him to sleep. He sets his phone on the night stand and goes to sleep. He sleeps easier tonight. He feels at ease with everything now.


End file.
